Lies Told To Protect Our Hearts
by lost my rent
Summary: I thought I was protecting everyone, by letting him believe the baby was his.
1. Chapter 1

Lies Told To Protect Our Hearts

I don't own One Tree Hill.

Note: Peyton never went to Savannah.

* * *

_Brooke's POV_

I'm not proud of it. What I have done is pretty much horrible. But like most lies, it seemed like a good idea at the time, the best solution.

I took a weekend to clear my head, I needed something to let me know I was doing what I should be doing: designing clothes, being in love with Lucas. A weekend wasn't supposed to make it more complicated.

No one knew where I had gone, I just told everyone I was spending a weekend to myself to work on more design. I wouldn't be in this mess if that was the truth. I had gone to connect with the friend who had always been there for me even when I hadn't been there for him. That was Jake for you. And in that weekend no one knew how I felt, how he felt, what we did, or what he did to break my heart. He sent me back to reality, tears in my eyes, back to the world he wasn't in. He said he couldn't let me love him, he couldn't love me like he wanted…he said he was protecting me.

I pushed that weekend and all the guilt out of my mind, without Jake, I couldn't lose Lucas, too. But the moment the test came positive I knew I would lose him. I was repeating history; I wouldn't blame him for hating me. But Lucas always had a way of surprising me. He assumed instantly the baby was his, I mean, he didn't know he had any reason to assume otherwise. He smiled and told me it would be alright. I wanted to believed him so much I didn't tell him the truth, I wanted my heart to heal and be protected so much that I didn't stop him. I didn't stop him from worrying about me, from coming to the doctor's appointments, making craving runs for my sake. I didn't stop my self from letting me believe the lie I was telling.

I convinced myself so well, I made it worse. Even when my son was born, I didn't tell the truth. Lucas stood by me in the delivery room and when my son was born he proudly cut the cord, and held the boy claiming they shared the same eyes. My heart broke again in that instant and I couldn't tell him that his claim wasn't possible. I knew in that moment there was no going back. So, I sealed the lie, the birth certificate sports the names of two parents, and the name of the new little boy, Lyric Jamison _Scott._

Even though it doesn't always make sense, I felt content in the lie to the point that it makes it seem that lying was the best decision I could have made. My son has a father, and Lucas became the man I convinced myself was worth my love. Lucas became the man most worthy to be my son's father. Lucas was there for every first, every cry, proudly showed of the boy. And despite my insistence that my son's name was Lyric or Lyr, as I called him, Lucas always called him Jamie, his special name for his son. It also gave Nathan and Lucas a stronger bond in a way, they found themselves on the same playing field. Every Saturday Lucas and Nathan met at the basketball court, Lucas brought Lyr and Nathan brought Ben. Then a few hours later Haley and I would stop by Karen's Café and pick up Lucas' sister, Lily, and meet the boys. Lucas was always proud of that…family tradition.

It's the one thing I can never take back: I let the boy who loved me take the fall for the boy I loved, I let the boy who loved me protect me when the boy I loved wouldn't. I wanted to stay in this world of false happiness, because I thought it was the best way to protect everyone's heart.

But the moment the test came back positive I knew I'd lose him too…it was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke put the last of the dishes away when the five year old ran in shouting happily.

"Lyric, you need to settle down, it's almost bed time." Brooke smiled as he bounced around her.

He looked a lot like her, and maybe it was her guilt, but sometimes if she looked long enough she could she the truth staring back at her: in his smile, how he was left-handed just like Jenny.

He ignored her, "Mom! Mom! I won, I beat Daddy at basketball! And Daddy is really really really good…And I beat him. Mommy! I beat daddy!"

She picked the boy up, forgetting how big he was getting, "Well I think because you won, Daddy owes you an extra special bed time story…"

"Why do I gotta to sleep?"

Lucas came up the hallway, "Because you have to have a lot of sleep so you won't fall asleep on your first day of school."

"Yeah," Brooke chimed in, "You want to be awake in school so you'll be extra smart…like daddy."

"Okay." The boy nodded, and climbed down to race off up the stairs.

Lucas smiled, "Pre…"

"Daddy! Hurry up! Didn't you hear Mommy….she said it's bed time…Daddy! Hurry! I gotta sleep…I'm gonna be smart just like you."

"You're being beckoned." Brooke laughed.

Lucas followed the shouting up the stairs, and Brooke continued her tradition by waiting before following herself. She stood out side her son's door and listen.

"Daddy, are Ben and Lily going to school too?"

"Yep, you and Ben have the same teacher."

"Daddy, why is Aunt Haley stomach so big?"

Brooke held in a laugh waiting for Lucas' answer, "Because inside her stomach is Ben's little brother and little sister."

"He's getting both?" The five year old asked as if it were magic.

"Yep."

"Am I getting both too?"

"Whoa now buddy, your mommy isn't having any babies…not yet…but maybe one day you'll have a brother or sister. Would you like that?"

"Yep."

"You wanna story now or you wanna ask more questions?"

The boy pondered a little bit, "Questions."

Lucas laughed, "One more question."

"Will I be just like you one day?"

"Maybe. Okay let's get you tucked in…here go."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jamie, buddy." Lucas appeared in the hallway. His eyes caught Brooke standing there, "Stalk much?"

"If that's…"

"Actually, the news is my stalker is one very pretty girl." He wrapped his arms around her, and she ignore the burning in her stomach as she had for the last five years.

"Did you here the rest of the news?"

"What is that?"

"Apparently soon-to-be NBA hot shot, Lucas Scott, lost a basketball game to a five year old."

"What can I say? He's got one hell of a basketball player."

"Like all the Scott men."

He smiled and pulled her down the hall to their room, "Our little man breaks the mold, though, he's a natural rebounder…him and his cousin will make a good team."

"uh-hmm." Brooke mumbled, sensing what he was trying to do.

"And speaking of good teams, Brooke, I was wondering…we've been living together for five years now…And we love each other, right? So, let's make it official. Brooke Davis, you wanna marry me?" He whispered in her ear.

Brooke froze, he had been hinting at this for a while now, but she had managed avoiding it. Just like she avoided every time he tried bringing up have another baby. She felt guilty enough she didn't want to hurt him more than he didn't know she already had.

"Luke…I dunno…I think where fine like we are…give me some time to think about it okay?"

Lucas nodded, trying to hide the hurt he felt, but he understood. He was willing to take the time for her, whatever she needed. He watched her walk to the bedroom, hanging her head. She had been like this since she told him she was pregnant, like there was something bothering her…and he just wanted her to tell him what it was. But for her he'd give anything.

* * *

So, Here's the second chapter…same day…odd I know. But I have a slight dilemma…I have several roads for this story to go down. And I wanted to bounce a the top ones in my head off you guys to see what you think. Just leave a review if you have any thoughts or ideals.

The Options (in a nutshell)

1. Something happens to Lyric

2. Something happens to Brooke

3. Jake moves into town.

4. Lucas and Jake end up on the same NBA team

5. Other

Thanks in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke watched as Lucas went on dejectedly to get ready for the night. She wanted to give him what he wanted, and she especially wanted to give Lyric a brother or sister. But she didn't know if she could that now, after everything that happened. What if they did have a child, or what if they did get married? What happened when Lucas found out the truth?

She went back downstairs to work done because she'd only be in for the meeting tomorrow at work. Her clothing company was just starting to really take off and she had putting a lot of work into it recently. She carefully leafed through all the new designs she'd be introducing tomorrow. She came across the one she had designed nearly six years ago, Haley had finally convinced her to put it into mass production. It was hard for her to put it into the folder with the rest, but maybe letting it go would help her.

"_How do I look?" Brooke asked, coming out of the bathroom wearing the dress she had designed for seeing him again. The strapless gown came to just below her knees, the top layer of red split under the black belt to reveal a black second layer._

"_You look…amazing, Brooke. But to tell you the truth…all I want to do is take that dress off of you." Jake whispered in her ear. "And I'm doing all I can to resist you, Brooke, to resist this."_

"_Then why are you?"_

Pulling herself out of the memory she put the design sketch back in the folder and laid everything out for tomorrow before making her way back upstairs. She stopped at her son's room and quietly walked in. Watching him helped her sometimes. He was so peaceful, so innocent in the world. Taking a deep breath she leaned over him, and kissed his forehead bringing his comforter back over him. Lyric had always had a habit of moving too much in his sleep. Pulling herself back her eye caught the picture on the boy's nightstand.

_Brooke came into room, "I think it's time for the birthday boys to open their presents."_

_The three year olds bounced excitedly despite the fact they probably didn't understand exactly why. Brooke and Haley each grabbed their cameras as Nathan and Lucas joined the boys in the middle of the room. Brooke quickly snapped a picture of each boy sitting in the laps of their dads. The boys went through the presents quickly not too interested in the clothes or the savings bond from Grandma Karen. _

"_Okay there's one last present for each of them." Nathan announced proudly, "Lucas and I each got them one…we waited long enough."_

_Brooke zoomed the camera on her son sitting on Lucas lap as the paper revealed the bright orange basketball. Lyric's eyes went big._

"_Like Daddy!" He chirped causing everyone to laugh._

"_Luke, Lyr…look at the camera." Brooke called to them._

"_His first basketball." Lucas told the camera as the flash went off._

Brooke pulled herself underneath the blankets of her own bed. Staring at the ceiling she listened to Lucas slow and steady breathing. If she told the truth to a sleeping body, had she still told the truth? He deserved a little truth.

" I don't know how much longer I can lie to you." Brooke began to whisper, "I want all the things you want, Lucas, I do. I want to be a wife and I want Lyric to have siblings, especially that. But forever scares me. Forever with you scares me, Luke. I'm scared of hurting you. I'm scared of something I can't avoid. I don't know where I'd be without you, though."

She moved closer to him, gently picking up his arm and wrapping it around her body. Underneath the arm that had healed her she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The sound of the alarm clock announcing the morning slowly seeped into Brooke's sleep.

I haven't forgotten your touch, your taste.

I have yet to forget how we felt together

And I remember you and your love.

Just say…

Just say…

All you gotta do is say you still feel that way….

"Ladies and Gentlemen that was the debut single from new artist…"

Brooke's hand slammed on the sleep button interrupting the radio announcer. Opening her eyes she saw the time read six thirty and beyond the clock she saw Lucas standing in his boxers, topless, shaving.

"Who needs an alarm clock, when I can wake up and see this?" Brooke said outloud.

Lucas looked over and gave a slight smile, " Morning, Pretty Girl."

"We don't need to be up this early…"

"Yes, we do…I want everything to be perfect for Jamie's first day of school." He told her.

"As long as you're there to take him, _Lyric_ will be too excited to notice anything else." She told him pulling herself out of bed, "You do so much for him…"

"Brooke, he's my son. I want the best for him."

"As long as he doesn't get spoiled."

Lucas nodded, "Okay, now get ready. But no waking our boy up until I can get the camera."

In a record twenty minutes later the two of them stood outside the door camera in tow.

"It's Lyric Jamison Scott's very first day of school." Lucas opened the door to the boy's bedroom and both were met with a surprise.

Lyric was already awake, sitting on the bed wearing an outfit that had clearly been thrown on half hazardly.

"Clearly someone is excited to go to school. Are you ready, bud?"

"Yep. I'm gonna learn to be just like you, Daddy."

"Alright. Alright, but first we have to have the right stuff. Let's see what mom's got for you."

Brooke impersonated Vanna White to show the new backpack to the camera before hand it to her son.

"Now let's go. We're gonna meet everyone at the café for breakfast so you, Ben, and Lily can go to school together."

The family made their way, taking the car to the café where the ran into Nate who, like Luke, was still camera clad.

"They're trying so hard." Brooke noted.

"I know, but we can't really blame them can we? They're trying to be better than Dan." Haley said her hand unconsciously rubbing the baby bump. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something. I was gonna call you last night."

"Tutor Girl, slow down and spit it out."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"So not the point."

"Right. You'll never guess who called last night?"

* * *

Okay, there we go…I still haven't decided how it's gonna work out entirely so you're still more than welcomed to give suggestions…the more the merrier. 


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke walked out of the doctor's office, unlocked the car, sat, slammed the door, threw her purse onto the passenger seat, and just sat there.

"So, this is karma, huh?" She shouted at no one particular although she was pretty sure she scared the old grey haired woman passing by.

"A week after I find out that tonight Jake is going to be performing at the concert…I have to find out that I'm pregnant. Pregnant…I'm not supposed to be pregnant, I used protection…and right now I don't really to be the point two percent… Karma…I hate karma." But instead of screaming the last bit of it like she had planned, she choked up so that a few tears came out instead.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" She mumbled, her eyes catching the time forcing her to dry her eyes, put the key in the ignition and drive to the elementary school. It was the end of her son's first week of school and though the news put a little bit of a damper on her day she was still excited to be able to pick her son up. She usually had to work so Karen picked him up and took him to the café until either her or Lucas could get him.

She found Karen waiting in the front of the school, "Hey, there…"

Karen smiled, "Well, this is a surprise…I don't mean that I mind, I love getting time to spend with my grandson, but he'll be excited to see you."

"I hope so." Brooke sighed, "You know he talked Peyton in to letting him be backstage tonight. Nathan and Haley are bringing Ben too…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they fall asleep from all the excitement."

Brooke laughed knowing Karen was probably correct.

"I bet you and Luke are pretty excited to be seeing Jake again…I hate to admit but I've missed him…he was a good friend to Lucas…"

Before Karen could finish her train of thought Nathan came from behind just as the bell rang and several lines of children began appearing in the hallway.

"Mommy!" Lyric came flying to Brooke, "You're here!"

"Surprise." Brooke laughed, "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah! When do we get to go to the concert?"

"After dinner."

"When's dinner?"

They continued this way to the car and all the way home. Lucas came home right as dinner was ready and three ate quickly so they wouldn't be late for the concert that night. As the pulled up to the building, Lucas unbuckled the five year old from his seat,

"Hey, buddy, now normally kids your age don't get to come, but Aunt Peyton made a special deal for you okay? So you need to behave, and always stay with mommy or daddy okay?"

"Okay. Promise." The boy hooked his hand in Lucas' as Lucas turned to Brooke.

"I'm going to go find Nathan and Ben, you wanna come that way or are going to find Peyton first?"

"Peyton of course, blondie's probably going to need some help."

Sure enough she found Peyton scrambling through a pile of cds….

"I lost it!"

"This one?" Brooke held up a cd that had fallen on the other side of the counter.

"Thank you." Peyton sighed, grabbing the cd and putting it where it needed to be, "So, B. Davis I heard that Lucas asked you to marry him…again…and I also heard this nasty little rumor that you said no…again."

"That nasty little rumor is correct."

"Brooke. I thought you both wanted to settle down and have another kid."

"I know, I know, but I guess it's just complicated." Brooke deadpanned and allowed herself to be hugged by Peyton.

Brooke said good-bye and made her way backstage as people began to fill in and the show got ready to start. Her mind completely ahead of her body, she didn't see the figure she collided into.

"Brooke, I was wondering if you came."

"Jake, how are you?"

"Good. Hey, Brooke can we talk after the show? Right now I've to check some things."

"Sure, sure…sounds like a plan." He smiled and allowed her to pass him and she did so, finding the set of couches where Nathan, Haley, and Lucas were sitting with two boys passed out from all the excitement.

Haley was the first to notice Brooke's face, "You look like you could use a drink."

"I probably could." She remembered her news, "But I can't…"

Lucas looked at her, "Are you sure…I'll drive." He offered.

Haley laughed, "Brooke, at least you have the option…you're not preg…" Haley's eyes lit up, "Oh, my god Brooke, are you pregnant?"

Lucas laughed, "Haley, just be doesn't want to drink doesn't automatically mean…" he trailed off, "Does it?"

He looked at Brooke. She faked her best sweet smile and shrugged, "I was planning on telling you tonight after all this."

In that moment Lucas Scott couldn't have been happier. Somewhere in his mind he believed that was some kind of sign that she was trying. That they could actually be closer to having what he always wanted for the both of them.

* * *

_Okay so that's the new chapter. Also I'd like to insert a request…I'm writing a new story…since this one and my other ones have been successfully outline and ready for updates as soon as I can get to them, but here's the request…I was hoping to find someone willing to let me bounce a few ideas for the story…and once it takes for to sort of beta it. If you are willing leave it in a review or send a message within the next week (before the 16__th__ of May, please) and I'll get back to you by the 18__th__ or so. Thanks so much, in advance everyone!_


End file.
